Four years ago
by Enagem
Summary: Après le 4x23. Est-ce qu'il est normal de se demander qui nous regretterait si l'on mourrait, comme ça, alors que présentement, on a la vie devant nous ? Assurément non.


**Bonjour à toutes et tous !**

**Me revoici pour un second one-shot, il m'est venu très subitement après avoir visionné le dernier épisode de TVD qui m'a laissé... perplexe. Je n'avais pas prévu de réécrire de suite sur TVD mais plutôt sur HP. Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je n'imagine pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer dans la saison 5, au contraire, je me projette près de 7 ans après, mais vu que je parle un peu du dernier épisode, ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu et ne veulent pas d'infos, mieux vaut ne pas me lire.**

**Pas de Happy End ici, ce sont juste les pensées d'une Caroline un peu perdue que j'ai essayé d'imaginer. Je n'arrête pas de me demander comment elle réagirait si elle savait pour Hayley. **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier ici mes deux revieweuses, Lynn et Sabrina, merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que ça me fait de savoir que mon écriture plait, surtout que j'ai remarqué que le nombre de vues pour Memory augmentait sans cesse alors que les review, elles, se faisaient rares. Merci encore à vous deux et à la toute première revieweuse, Olivia, dont la review fut annulée en même temps que la 1ère version de Memory.**

**Stop, je vous laisse avec "four years ago", bonne lecture :)**

**Disclaimer : les personnages de TVD ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire m'appartient. **

* * *

_**Four years ago...**_

Est-ce qu'il est normal de se demander qui nous regretterait si l'on mourrait, comme ça, alors que présentement, on a la vie devant nous ? Assurément non.

N'importe quel psy de bas-étage saurait voir, dans ces funèbres pensées, un mauvais présage, une dépression en puissance menant peut être à des envies de suicide. Ou alors ils y verraient seulement les réminiscences d'une ado perturbée qu'il faut tenir à l'œil. Et peut être n'auraient ils pas tout-à-fait tort. Mais le problème c'est que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle ado. Je ne suis plus n'importe quelle ado. Je ne suis même pas sure d'être encore une ado. Je ne suis plus une ado. Non.

Je suis Caroline Forbes, 17 ans, depuis déjà 7 ans... Oui je suis une vampire... Et je crois qu'on peut dire, enfin que ceux qui me connaissent peuvent dire, que je m'en sort plutôt bien en vampire. Il faut dire que j'avais tellement mal commencé en tant qu'humaine.

Alors, maintenant que vous savez ceci.

Est-ce que c'est normal pour un vampire de se demander qui nous regrettera après notre mort ? Non, c'est ridicule. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'à moins de se fourrer dans de sales draps et d'y être jusqu'au point où quelqu'un a envie de vous arracher le cœur, vous avez peu de chance de mourir et vous avez alors plus d'une vie devant vous. Cela peut paraître cool, d'avoir la vie devant soi, vraiment. On peut passer tout pleins de diplômes, on peut avoir tout pleins de jobs incroyables, on peut voyager dans des contrées reculées, on peut amasser plein d'argent, plein de fois, et trouver mille façons de le dépenser. Bref, on peut en faire des choses.

Mais moi, j'étais un vampire depuis 7 ans, et j'avais pas envie de vivre toutes ces vies. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi même. Les humains pleurent de joie quand ils ont 18 ans ou 25 ans, puis ils font leurs crises des 30 ans, des 40 ans, et toutes ces choses ridicules. Et nous les vampires alors ? On est amené à faire les crises des 163 ans, des 472 ans ? Ça aussi c'est ridicule. J'ai plus envie de tout ça, j'ai plus envie de rien en fait.

Mes amies, enfin celle qu'il me reste plutôt, Elena, me dit que c'est une phase de déprime, que ça va passer. Mais ça fait 4 ans que ça dure. Pourquoi 4 ans ? Elena m'a dit que je devais trouver moi même les raisons de ce changement de personnalité. Alors, cherchons ensemble.

Alors, que s'est-il passé _il y a 4_ ans ?

Voyons, y'a 4 ans, j'ai perdue mon autre meilleure amie Bonnie. Je crois que je ne me remettrais jamais vraiment de ça. J'ai perdu aussi mon meilleur ami Stefen, disparu sans laisser de trace pour laisser place à un double taré qu'il a fallu neutraliser. Encore. Ça nous aura pris 2 ans, d'ailleurs. Mais je m'écarte.

Y'a 4 ans, Elena et Damon se sont promis de s'aimer, je crois que c'est le seul truc qui dure encore.

Y'a 4 ans, Katherine est redevenu humaine. Oooh vous auriez du voir ça ! Vraiment ! Il a d'abord fallu lui rappeler de respirer. Dommage, j'aurais voulu la regarder s'étouffer toute seule. Mais bon, le remède aurait été gâché. Et puis elle a été en colère et a voulu tuer Elena, sauf qu'elle a pas pu faire grand chose parce que étant humaine, Katherine a perdu la seule chose qui lui restait : sa force et la peur qu'elle engendrait. C'est triste. Je crois que c'est la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Elle se sent faible, fragile, insignifiante. Je crois que c'est aussi la meilleure chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Elle va maintenant se sentir aimé, respecté, peut être admiré pour ses actions humaines, ou pour être juste...une mère. Ce que nous ne serons jamais, Elena ou moi. Elena, même si elle déteste Katherine a finalement décidé de l'aider, on sait jamais, la futur descendance de Katherine, aura peut être la même tronche qu'elles. Il faut surveiller.

Y'a 4 ans, mon autre ami Matt est parti, avec Rebekah. Il a voulu profiter de ce qu'elle avait a lui offrir. Il a eu son lot de malheurs. Je ne lui en veut pas. Mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. Après tout, rien ne le retient ici que des tombes au cimetière. Et nous. Mais nous, il peut nous envoyer des cartes postales ça suffit pour le moment.

Y'a 4 ans...

Y'a 4 ans... Tyler a obtenu le droit de revenir. C'est LUI, qui lui a donné, pour moi. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne m'est jamais fait. J'étais réellement heureuse.

Y'a 4 ans, j'avais l'impression que ma vie recommençait. Elle a recommencé... pour quelques mois...  
Tyler a récupéré sa vie, sa maison, moi. On a été heureux plusieurs mois, il a essayé du mieux qu'il a pu de me consoler de la mort de Bonnie et des recherches infructueuses pour retrouver Stefen. Et puis on s'est séparé d'un commun accord, il avait récupéré sa vie, il voulait reprendre ses études, avancer quoi. Et moi je reculais, sans cesse. On a pas été peiné, on est resté très proches. On ne peut pas vraiment vivre loin l'un de l'autre, on est de vrais amis maintenant.

Y'a 4 ans...

Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé d'autres ? Rien.

Aah si.

Elena m'oblige à chercher alors il faut que je le dise. Ca, ce que je n'ai encore jamais dit.

Y'a 4 ans, IL m'a dit quelque chose que je ne peux pas oublier. Personne ne le pourrait. IL m'a rendu Tyler et il m'a dit "il est ton premier amour Caroline, j'attendrais d'être ton dernier".

Cet homme avait l'air de pouvoir m'attendre toute une vie, voir plusieurs. J'avais souri. J'allais retrouver Tyler.

Quelques mois après, en y repensant, j'avais souri, c'était LUI je crois, que je voulais retrouvé maintenant. Déjà. Même pas une vie pour m'en rendre compte. Juste des drames en plus. Alors je crois me souvenir que j'avais acheté un billet pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Oui. Je n'avais rien dit a personne, on ne m'aurait pas vraiment jugé je crois, mais c'était mon petit secret. J'avais débarqué dans une ville étonnante, qui grouillait de vampire et où le nom de Marcel et SON nom faisaient frémir autant de peur que d'admiration.

Y'a 4 ans, dans cette ville, j'ai croisé une humaine blonde, elle me rappelait moi, elle travaillait dans un des bars de la ville. Elle m'a renseigné sur le lieu où je pourrais LE trouver. J'y suis allé, simplement, le coeur léger. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je voulais juste voir, juste LE voir et on aviserait après.

Y'a 4 ans, je l'ai vu. J'étais à un angle de rue, je m'étais arrêté car je l'avais aperçu à la terrasse d'un café, trônant comme un roi au milieu de son peuple. IL était beau, IL souriait. C'est pas souvent.

Y'a 4 ans, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur mort se remettait a battre. pour LUI.

Y'a 4 ans, je l'ai vu. Lui. Ce petit être improbable dans SES bras. Aahaa, la blague. Et puis j'ai aussi vu. Elle. Hayley. Regarder l'être minuscule et LUI. J'ai eu mal au ventre. Elle LE regardait comme JE LE regardais.

Y'a 4 ans, je me suis retournée, j'ai avancé un peu, avant de m'écrouler en pleine rue. Un homme m'a relevé. Marcel je crois. J'en avais entendu parlé. J'ai demandé le plus naturellement possible qui était cette famille qui avait l'air si comblé. "Klaus Mickaelson, et son fils, son héritier, belle vampire, comment ne pas savoir ça". Oui comment ne pas savoir ça. IL était partie pour ça. Pour elle. Pour le petit être. IL avait dit qu'il attendrait mais IL savait qu'IL avait largement de quoi patienter. Avec une autre. Je me foutais de savoir si IL l'aimait vraiment où si elle n'était 'que' la mère de l'enfant. Pour moi, c'était déjà trop.

Y'a 4 ans, mon coeur mort s'est de nouveau arrêté. Et je suis repartie. Je suis rentrée à Mystic Falls sans même lui adresser un mot. IL n'a jamais su que j'étais venue, prête à vivre n'importe quoi avec LUI. C'était mieux comme ça. J'ai dit un jour que chaque être méritait d'être aimé. Je lui ai même dit que LUI aussi. IL avait enfin tout ça. Elle l'aimait, ça se voyait. Et même si, par bonheur, ce n'était pas réciproque, je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir là dedans. Je ne pouvais pas débarquer comme ça sans crier gare. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Ce petit être et elle, seraient toujours entre nous.

Y'a 4 ans, une partie de moi est restée à la Nouvelle Orléans. Personne n'a jamais su ou j'étais partie ni pourquoi. C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant.  
Depuis, Elena essaie de me faire parler, réagir. Elle a pas encore trouver le mot qui me ferait tressaillir de nouveau. Le prénom qui me ferait lui adresser un regard plein de larmes. Elle a pas encore trouver le pourquoi du comment mais elle cherche toujours. Elle trouvera un jour, c'est sur. Elle veut m'aider comme moi je l'ai aidé. Je l'aime encore plus pour ça, l'amitié qu'elle me donne.

Mais y'a 4 ans, mon monde s'est effondré. Je me suis rendu compte en quelques minutes que j'étais amoureuse, que c'était, certainement, plus réciproque parce que javais trop tardé, que ce que je voulais était de nouveau inaccessible, que j'avais plus envie de rien. Que javais plus goût à rien.

Y'a 4 ans, je me souviens avoir eu alors pour la première fois cette pensée. Et demain si je mourrais, où irait ce que je possède, qui me regretterait ? Elena et Damon me regretteraient. Matt aussi. Ma mère aussi mais seulement le temps que durerait encore leur vie. Elena finirait par m'oublier grâce à Damon.

Je comprends maintenant que y'a 4 ans, j'avais perdu beaucoup. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui ne m'aurait jamais oublié. J'avais perdu la seule personne qui aurait souffert à vie de ma perte, j'avais perdu ce que Elena aurait perdu si Damon l'avait quitté. J'avais perdu mon seul véritable amour. Klaus.

* * *

**Voilà :) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez quand vous avez deux minutes, à bientôt !**


End file.
